Silver Sunshine
by DyingStar
Summary: Ok, basically, this chick-Willow Black(not related to Sirius BTW!) has this crush on Remus...But who knew-someone may be digging on her too! R&R if you please.
1. One Fine Day

Silver Sunshine

Chapter One

I rested my cheek on my balled fist, staring at Professor Binns. He was raving on about the signing of some magical treaty.

"Merlin was the first to sign his written document..."

I looked over at my best friend, Gabe, who was nodding off in the seat beside me. Really, this class was so boring. I mean, what the point of it? We don't really need to know about stuff that happened five hundred years ago, do we?

Thankfully, the bell rang. The class jumped to life and began to gather its books. I looked over at Gabe. He was still asleep. I prodded him awake with my finger. He started and looked around, alarmed.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked.

"A dragon's found it's way on the grounds and Dumbledore is trying to fight it," I told him, suppressing mischievous giggles.

His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He gathered all his things, stuffed them in his bag and rushed out of the room. Probably gone to hide somewhere.

"Gabe!" I called after him. "Gabe, I was just joking!"

But he was already out of sight. I sighed and walked out of the classroom. Gabe was real sweet and all, but he wasn't the brave of heart. Sometimes, I wondered why he was in Gryffindor.

As I walked down one of the long, dark corridors of Hogwarts, I couldn't help but noticed how pretty it was outside. Temptation surged inside of me and before I knew it, I was outside, walking along the huge blue lake.

I looked up and spotted a nearby tree with a lot of shade. I ambled across toward it. When I got there, I noticed there was already someone sitting there, reading a book. He looked up and my heart began to beat painfully faster. It was Remus Lupin.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

"Oh, hey," I said, looking at everything, but him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here-"

"No, it's quite all right," he said in the sweetest tone. " I could do with some company."

I sat down without saying a word. I opened my bag and took out my Transfiguration book and began to read. I could feel Remis's gaze, and I began to lose concentration.

"Are you Willow Black?" he asked, slowly.

"Mmm hmm," I replied still looking at the book.

"I heard you were really smart, but I didn't know you were so pretty."

I felt my face grow hot. I usually hated when boys compliment me on my looks, but I didn't mind when Remus said it.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I didn't mean to sound rude," he said quickly. I looked at him. He was blushing.

"Oh, no," I said feeling ashamed. " I didn't mean it like that. You weren't being rude at all."

He didn't look convinced, but he smiled all the same.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said holding out his hand. I couldn't help but grin.

"I know. One of the famous Marauders." I accepted his hand. "We are they anyway?"

A dark expression passed over his face.

"Somewhere, tormenting Severus Snape."

"Oh," I said again, trying to hide a grin. It was always fun to watch the Marauders pick on Snape. He deserved it.

"I take it you don't like it when they do that."

"Not at all. I'm not a stick in the mud, it's just that sometimes they take things a little too far."

I nodded and looked down at my book. I liked sitting here and talking to Remus. His calming voice made me feel calm, protected.

"Willow."

I looked up. "Hmm?"

"Are you doing anything-?" he began.

"Moony!" shouted a voice that came from the lake. I looked there and saw James Potter, little Peter Pettigrew, and-my stomach dropped-Sirius Black. Sirius and I have this sort of love-hate relationship. His dark blue eyes were fixed on me when he reached Remus and me.

"Hey, Will," he said, grinning. "Didn't know you'll be here, cuz."

I grimaced when he called me "Will"; I hated that nickname he gave me and I hated when he called me "cuz". I opened my mouth to say something, but James spoke up.

"We were about to go and throw some Dungbombs in Twinklelittle's office. Wanna come, Moony?"

Remus gave me a quick glance. I sighed.

"It's okay," I told him. He stilled looked uncertain.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm posit-"

"Only fools are positive, Will," Sirius said, still grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"All right, count me in," Remus said, although he looked like he rather not.

"How 'bout you, Will?" Sirius asked. "You comin'? It'll be loads of fun..."

I gave him a skeptical look. " As much fun as throwing ill smelling particles sound, I must refuse." Sirius laughed.

"I hate it when you use big words on us, Will."

"You know, Sirius, I thought you was supposed to be smart."

"Well, we better get going if we're not gonna get caught," James said quickly.

"Goodbye, Willow," Remus said softly, just as Sirius yelled, "See ya, Will!"


	2. Date at Hogsmeade

Chapter Two

After that day, I was seeing more of Remus. We would meet (whenever we could) by the Tree. Sometimes we talked; other times we just enjoyed each other company. If Sirius would let us. For some reason he was always interrupting us, just when Remus was about to ask me something important. Like Friday, the day before the trip to Hogsmeade.

Remus and I had lapsed into silence. We both were sitting with our backs against the Tree's trunk; our shoulders were touching. It was these moments I like the best. As Professor Everwyn always reminds us, Silence is Golden.

Remus stirred suddenly and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, his light gray eyes thoughtful. He looked as if he was struggling with something.

"I was just wondering if you would like to do something at Hogs-"

Remus stopped. A pure white mouse had just jumped between us. We both jumped up, a little shaken. We looked at each other.

"What the-"

And then Sirius came from the other side of the Tree, laughing hard.

"Damn you, Sirius," I said angrily as I bent down to pick up the mouse. "What the hell was that for?"

"To enlighten the moment," Sirius said still laughing.

"It didn't work," I told him, thrusting the mouse in his hands. He looked slightly taken back. He turned to Remus.

"Professor McGonagoll wants to see you. Prefect stuff."

"All right then," Remus said, looking crestfallen. "Bye, Willow."

"Yeah, see ya around," Sirius said, as they both walked away.

I sighed deeply and slid down the trunk of the Tree. Why was Sirius always disrupting us? Is he spying on us? I looked down and say a creased piece of parchment that had my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Meet me in Fairy Lights in Hogsmeade at 1:00_

There was no signature, but I knew who wrote it. I smiled.

~*~

The weather wasn't all too bright on Saturday. It was cloudy and a little chilly. But I didn't care. Remus wanted to me to meet him at Fairy Lights, that's all that mattered.

When I arrived in Hogsmeade, it was 12:30, so I spent the extra time in Honeydukes, buying Licorice Wands and Sugar Quills. I left at 12:50 and headed over to Fairy Lights.

Fairy Lights is a comfortable, quiet little tea shop. There weren't many people inside, and that suited me just fine. I don't like crowded places. I took a seat in the back corner and waited for Remus. A waiter came up to me and I ordered cup of pumpkin tea.

I took out a Licorice Wand from my pocket and put it in my mouth. As I sucked on it, I looked at the clock that hung over the door. It was 1:05. I frowned. Remus has never been late before. Then I shrugged. He has his reasons.

The waiter came back with my tea and I paid her six Sickles. I took a long sip. Remus better hurry up or-

"Hello, Will."

I nearly choked on my tea. I swallowed it and looked up into the face of Sirius Black.


	3. 20 Questions

Chapter Three

I woke up the next day a little after my usual time. Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I felt awful, and I couldn't remember why. I sighed and made my way to the showers.

When I finished dressing, I left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. Halfway there, I ran into the Marauders and all of a sudden I recalled what had happened the day before.

I had met with Sirius instead of Remus. Sirius asked me out. And I said...I said...

"Hello, Willow," Remus greeted me, smiling.

I felt sick. "Hello, Remus." I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, sounding concern.

"Nah, she's just tired from partying last night," Sirius said, sarcastically.

I looked up and Remus and gave him a wobbly smile. "No, I'm okay."

He stared at me for a long time before looking away. When we arrived at the Great Hall, the Marauders went over to the Gryffindor table, while I strayed over to Ravenclaw. 

"You look terrible," Mara Lynn Honeywinkle told me when I had sat down.

"Thanks, Mara," I murmured as I poured some coffee into my goblet.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up at her. Her chestnut hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes looked sympathetic. I sighed; Mara always looked pretty in the morning.

"Oh, um, stayed up, doing homework last night," I lied.

"Oh," she breathed. "You shouldn't be too ambitious, Willow. It'd be the death of you."

"I know." I looked over her shoulder, at the Gryffindor table and caught Remus's eye. He was sitting beside Sirius. I bit my lip as I stared at the two. They both began to smile at me. I waved; they both waved back.

"Just whom are you waving at?" Mara asked and turned around. When she turned back, she was grinning at me. "Oh...Sirius Black. He's cute." I stared at her. "All right... all right...he's dead sexy!" she admitted. I laughed. Mara thought every guy at Hogwarts was cute, but rare was ever "dead sexy."

I sighed again and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Mara asked, startled.

"Gotta finish an essay for Professor Binns," I mumbled.

~*~

I was sitting under the Tree's shade when Sirius came to join me.

"Hey, Will." He was grinning, holding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Something," he replied, tantalizing.

"What is it?" I said in the same time.

"Guess." He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Umm...a Dungbomb?"

"Nope."

"Blood Pop?"

"Not even close."

"I give up."

"Ah, c'mon, Will. Just guess."

"Sirius-"

"Fine, spoil the fun. I wanted to surprise you anyway."

And from behind his back he pulled out the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. It was a deep, deep red and in full bloom. I took it cautiously...It was so beautiful.

"Oh, Sirius, I love it," I murmured, gazing at it. His grinned widened and he kissed my cheek. "I have to go help James get back at Snape for planting us in detention. See you later," he said and turned away. I sunk to the ground, in disbelief.

Sirius had just given me a rose. I touched my cheek. And he had just kissed me. Perhaps he wasn't as black hearted as I thought. Maybe he was really sweet. A moment later, I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up and my heart leapt. It was Remus. Hastily, I put the rose inside my robes, but I knew he had already seen it.

"Hello, Remus," I said.

"Hello."

He was frowning, and he looked troubled. He was paler than usual; he looked very ill.

"Are you all right?" He nodded, still frowning, still not looking at me. I sighed. I didn't like this silence. It was too tense.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked, hopefully.

"All right, but on one condition."

"What?"

"We have to be completely honest with our answers."

"Err, okay," I said, slowly. "You can go first."

"Ladies first," he said shortly. I took a deep breath.

"All right. Why do your friends call you 'Moony'?"

"Because my eyes remind them of the moon. What's your favorite season?"

"Autumn. What's your favorite subject?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts." He inhaled deeply. "Is there something going on between you and Sirius."

I tried not to look guilty, but I was sure he heard my heart beating against my chest. I stared into his gray eyes defiantly, as I spoke. "We're-"

"Remus! Remus!" Little Peter was scurrying over toward us. Remus threw me a final glance before standing up to meet Peter.

"Remus," Peter gasped when he reached us. "S-Sirius and J-James need your h-help." Remus nodded and took a couple of steps forward. "See you around, Willow."

I blinked hard as I saw the two of them walked away. He didn't even look at me as he said goodbye. I took the rose out from my robes. I knew Remus was hurt and I felt terrible, but I couldn't help but think 'God bless Peter.'

(A/N: Well, what do you think of it so far? I know it's not that good, but hey, I did my best!)


	4. Can Never Say No

Ok, so no one's liking my story 'cause they're not reviewing...This depresses me deeply. Well, anyhow, here's chapter four... 

Chapter Four

I didn't have time to think in the next couple of days. Studying for O.W.L.s completely took away my time. I piled myself with books every night, and I worked extra hard on the weekends.

All through those days of studying, I avoided Sirius and Remus avoided me. And it was at those times that I became unbearable to be around.

"Hey...Willow?"

"What?" I said shortly, not looking up from the book I was reading.

"I-I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me and a couple of friends-"

I looked up into Mara's timid face, her eyes were deep with concern. I stared around and found that I was surrounded by books. The common room was empty.

"Where's everybody?" I asked, puzzled

"In the Great Hall."

"What are they doing there?"

"Willow, they're eating breakfast. I brought you some toast and..."

I stared at her in disbelief. How could they be eating breakfast when we just came back form dinner? And then I suddenly knew I had lost track of time.

Just when I opened my mouth in reply, I heard a tapping noise from over the other side of the room. Mara walked to the window, opened it, and a gray owl flew in. It landed on table I was working on, and I untied the parcel and letter that was attached to it's leg. Instantly, it flew out of the window.

"Wow," Mara said when I opened the parcel and pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket. "Looks like you have a secret admirer. I wonder how he got that for you, though."

I put the letter down and looked at her. "Sorry, Mara," I said heavily, "but I can't join you at Hogmeade."

~*~

I'll just tell him, I thought grimly as I passed a portrait of a little girl skipping through a meadow of flowers. He wouldn't care, I told myself, trying to get rid of the guilt. I looked out one the windows. I mean, he could have any girl he wanted, since he's so damn cute. I turned a corner and immediately collided into someone.

I swore under my as the person helped me to my feet.

"I am so sorry-" I looked up and saw Remus gazing down at me. "Remus," I said hastily. "I-"

"Are you all right?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine," I said as shame swelled up inside me.

"That's good..."

"Remus, I need to tell you some-"

"Just be careful next time, all right?" With that he turned and strode away. I looked after him, miserably. Then I turned and hurried on my way.

When I reached the empty classroom that was opposite of Professor Everwyn's, it took me a moment to open the door. When I did, I saw Sirius sitting in one of the front desk. He wore a strange expression on his face that I couldn't read. I sauntered toward him and sat in the desk that was left of him.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

"Hey," he answered without looking at me.

"So-" I hesitated. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You," he replied, still staring at the desk before him.

"Oh, um, well, what do you want to know?" I asked slowly

"Why you haven't talked to me in ages. Why you've been avoiding me for ages. Why you haven't been returning my letters." 

I stared at him apprehensively. "Sirius, I only received one letter from you."

He made a sardonic sound in his throat. I grew angry.

"I'm the telling the truth-"

"Just give it up, Will. D'you think I'm blind?"

I looked down. "No."

"Who is he?" Sirius barked, suddenly. I looked up, surprised. Sirius has never talked to me like that before. Abruptly, my anger returned.

"You're not blind, Sirius."

He laughed again, but this time it wavered.

"I haven't talked to you for ages, and I've been avoiding you for ages because I've loved Remus Lupin for ages."

Sirius looked dumbfounded. "Remus?" I nodded, my eyes never leaving his face. "But why didn't you tell me? Why did you say you'll be my girlfriend?"

I shrugged, smiling wanly. "I guess I can never say not to a boy."

"You know, you could've told me, Will." My smile vanished.

"I should have."

"Well, I guess that's that," Sirius grunted as he stood up. I nodded and stood up too. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Well, goodbye," I said uncertainly. To my surprise, he smiled.

"Ha, you blinked! I win," he said grinning.

I gave him an censorious glare, but I couldn't hold it; I laughed. It was okay between Sirius and me. Everything's going to be all right now.

We walked to the door where he paused. "What's wrong?" I wondered, looking at him.

"Don't I get a-"

"Oh, right. I didn't know you were so formal, Sirius." 

I reached up and touched his lips with mine. I felt his arms go around me and our kiss deepened. That was the strangest moment of my life, a moment any girl at Hogwarts would die for: to be in the arms of Sirius Black. We broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Then we both said in unison, "Nah."

(A/N: Umm...I couldn't come up with a chapter name for this chapter so I had to compromise, just in case y'all were wondering. I have to apologize for the slightly bad grammar...And one more thing...Please review!!! Tell me whether you like the story so far or you hate it-just review!! Thank you.)


	5. True Confessions

I know it's probably too late to do this, but oh well!

****

Sleepy Cat: lol, it's ok...Thank you.

****

greenfairie: Gee, thanks, I'm glad _you_ think so, anyway.

****

Cosmic Angel: Thank you so much for the advice...it's helped. A lot.

^^First time reviewers...I appreciate you guys so much! I know I've said it already, but thanks-for the encouragement.

Chapter Five

Even though things with Sirius were back to normal, it was hell between Remus and me. Right after Sirius and I broke up, I went to go find Remus. I went straight to the library and saw him sitting at a table, studying. I hurried over to sit with him; he didn't look up.

"Hello, Remus," I said hesitantly.

"Hello," he muttered, his eyes still on the book even though they weren't moving.

"How have you been lately?" I asked as I tried to catch his eye. It worked. 

"Why are you talking as if we've just seen each other for the first time in weeks?" he asked shortly. "And why are you acting as if everything is ok between us?" 

It took me a moment to answer because I was shocked as his words. I didn't really expect him to act like this. But, perhaps I deserved it.

"Because everything is going to be if you just hear me out-"

"Is there a reason I should?" His beautiful gray eyes were staring fiercely at me, but I didn't flinch. Determinedly, I gazed back. He was going to hear what I had to say whether he liked it or not.

"Yes," I answered even though I really didn't know. He looked at me with anticipation, but I didn't elaborate. "Remus, look. I was wrong for-" 

Just then something slipped out of my pocket and onto the floor where it _clunked _loudly. I looked down at the floor and groaned. It was Sirius's locket. I picked it up and tried to put it away before Remus saw it. No such luck.

"What's that?" he asked courteously.

"Um...it's a gift someone gave me. Nothing exciting really-"

"Can I have a look at it?"

"Sure," I muttered and gave him the locket. He examined it, turning it over and over with his fingers.

"It's nice," Remus told me as he handed it back.

"Thank you."

"I like the inscription Sirius put on it, especially."

"What?" I looked at the locket and saw small, curvy writing engraved into it.

_There is none more fair _

Than the Willow with dark hair

Whose eyes come a glow

And sparkle like a rainbow

To you I give all the love I seem lack

Love always, Sirius Black.

I stared at it. Even though, it was quite elementary I thought it was pretty good. For Sirius, anyway. An abrupt scraping noise brought me back to reality. I looked over at Remus and saw him stand up.

"Remus, wait!" I stood up too.

"Willow, I have to go and study for-"

"Can you listen to what I have to say first?"

Remus stared at me for a moment before taking a deep breath. "All right, then...talk away."

I smiled in relief. Maybe he's not that angry after all.

"All right...Um, were do I begin...Umm..."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Oh, right, thanks. Ok...the beginning...Remus, I'm in love with you."

Remus's eyes widened slightly as he looked at me. I could tell straight away that he wasn't expecting that. I couldn't gaze into his gray eyes any longer; I looked away.

"Well, I am-"

"Then why are you going out with Sirius?"

"Because he asked me to, and-"

"You mean you don't have a choice to say 'no'?"

All right, so he _is_ angry, but he had a right to...or did he? I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"Why are you so angry for, Remus? Why does the fact that Sirius and I _went_ out-that's right, we're not going out anymore-bother you?"

"Because maybe I'm in love with you too!" His raised voice caused several other students in the library to look our way. Remus didn't seem to notice and he continued to glare at me with those eyes I adored so much.

"Why are you shouting?" I hissed. "I'm right here, not at the other side of the Quidditch pitch! And why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Remus began sarcastically, "maybe it's the same reason you told _me_ nothing."

"Don't you start that with me...It's not like _you_ couldn't have asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Well, maybe I was getting around to it!"

"Well, maybe you should have gotten around to it sooner!" Now we were both yelling and the library got quieter than usual.

"My apologies, Madam Black. Perhaps, I would have if it weren't for your boyfriend-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, REMUS, WE BROKE UP!"

"_What is going on here_?"

Remus and I turned to face a flustered Madam Pince. She had angry blotches in both cheeks and her nostrils were flared. Remus and I exchanged annoyed glares.

"Why are you shouting?" she hissed.

"It was just an argument, Madam Pince. That's all, really."

"Just an-Well, perhaps you can continue your arguments elsewhere. Go on...go!"

We obeyed quietly; I was too upset to talk, Remus probably was too, but I didn't care. He didn't speak to me until we turned a corner.

"Do you want me to walk you to your common room?"

"Don't bother," I muttered, glaring at a portrait of a wizard who was running away from an angry wife. I was reminded strongly of Gabe.

"All right then," he said quietly. "Goodbye."

"'Bye."

I looked around just in time to see Remus through me a puzzled glance before heading up the stairs. I stared up at the back of his ascending body for a few seconds before turning away myself.

~*~

"Oi, Sirius! Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure, in a minute-"

"Now!"

Sirius was standing in the middle of a ring of fourth year Hufflepuff girls. He was showing off all the different complex spells he could do...then he would flick his hair to one side making them squeal stupidly.

"All right, Will-"

"Hey, Sirius," whined one of the girls, "don't go just yet."

"Yeah," sneered another. "You don't have to listen to her...What does she have that we don't?"

I glared at them impatiently. How ignorant can they be?

"How about common sense? Don't you see he's just trying to-"

Before I could say anymore, Sirius slipped a hand over my mouth and dragged me toward an empty corridor. When he released me, I turned to him, smirking.

"_Now_ you have attention for me?" I asked in mock annoyance. 

"Uh, yeah, since you were about to ruin five minutes of perfect-" he cleared his throat. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

A frown replaced my sneer.

"Ugh, Will. Please don't frown; it makes you look...thoughtful."

I ignored this, but I did note the concern in his tone.

"Sirius, I need to ask you something about Remus."

"Moony? What about him?"

"Did you say anything about us going out?"

"I said a few things..." I groaned.

"Like what?"

"Will, what does it matter? It's over."

"I know, I know. But can't you just tell me?"

Sirius stared at me and I saw his expression soften.

"Well, I told him that we were so much in love that we were pretty much married. I mean, we have the same last name-"

"_What_?"

"And I told him you wanted to have my baby," he added hurriedly.

"Sirius, how could you?" I asked in disgust.

Sirius's eyes now held a slightly hurt look in them.

"You know, I did love you, Willow. I think I still do."

An awkward silence met his last statement. I was speechless.

"Look, I gotta go. See ya around, Will," Sirius said quickly and kissed my cheek softly. Then he strolled down the corridor, whistling loudly.

I looked after him realizing something for the first time. Sirius really did love me...and I broke his heart. Like I did Remus's. I felt awful-like I was stuck in the middle of something. And then a thought entered my mind. 

_This wasn't supposed to happen._


End file.
